


On the way back

by FiKate



Category: Hexwood - Diana Wynne Jones
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Road Trips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-20
Updated: 2011-12-20
Packaged: 2017-10-27 14:19:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/296765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiKate/pseuds/FiKate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The journey back to Homeworld is a chance for the new Reigners to find their balance and for Vierran and Mordion to explore what being in love feels like.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the way back

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Moonsheen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonsheen/gifts).



> Thank you to TLvop for being a fantastic beta and reassuring me that I did have their voices down properly.

The trip back to Homeworld seemed to take even longer than going out, as each person they met had to have the situation explained to them. Vierran wanted to spend some time in Mordion’s arms and ask him his thoughts and make him smile. She also rather wished that Siri wasn’t traveling along with the rest of the returning House members as she would have good advice about how one went about kissing someone. Vierran knew that Siri wouldn’t understand everything, but she’d have suggestions for how to create moments for them. They’d speculated on numerous crushes when they were younger, it was just with Mordion that Vierran knew him more and less. She went between being grateful to the Bannus for a chance to truly know Mordion and annoyed at how they had all been used.

Instead they had to go through all the rituals and explanations of what had changed. Inevitably the questions were posed to Mordion as he was remembered as the recognizable Reigner’s Servant, which became overwhelming. At those points when Mordion began to get inward looking, then the rest of them would speak up and move the conversation onto another thread. They created a series of signals and each took turns depending on who saw a way to turn things first and through these maneuvers learned how to work with each other.

She _did_ appreciate that when she asked for their financial information, they were willing to give them to her. All that data was so useful, she’d grown up with a general understanding of how the Reigners worked their empire as the House of Guaranty was deeply involved with trade, now she was able to appreciate the fine records they kept. She found that Artegal was the best to discuss economic policy with as the others listened and contributed ideas. During one of the waits, as she and Artegal were looking over some records that seemed to have been interfered with, she felt Mordion watching her and he’d drop his gaze. It seemed as if the various Gate controllers couldn’t decide if they should make things move quickly or slowly because they wished to know who these new Reigners were but they also didn’t wish to be seen as being slow in their jobs. There were moments when Vierran could actually see the uncertainty on their faces and was grateful for the measured tones of Artegal, who was clearly a leader. Sometimes she’d think of rather witty things to say about the various dignitaries and start to listen for her voices and Artegal or Martin would wink at her and she’d have to try not to laugh. Her voices, their voices were here now. Before they started out, they’d all decided that if they needed to stay longer at any stop they would, it would make the travel easier for them and everyone would get a good chance to size them up.

While they were waiting for a portal to be ready, Vierran noticed that Mordion was going away inside himself again, his gaze would look to a place only he could see. Every time he did it, she wondered if he would ever tell her about the things that made him quiet and hurting. She leaned up to try and kiss him on the nose -- it had helped him when he was a dragon -- and he looked down and met her lips with his. They both froze as they kissed and Vierran wanted to sigh, their first kiss wasn’t supposed to be accidental. It should be somewhere nicer, she wasn’t sure exactly what that perfect spot would be, but not while they were in between everything else.

He pulled back and frowned, which wasn’t what she wanted either but at least he wasn’t too lost in thought. She gathered up her thoughts and said, “I wanted that to be nicer.”

Then he laughed, which changed his face in a way that warmed her before kissing her, a gentle, careful kiss that she met and enjoyed. Vierran had never believed those people who said the world went away when you kissed someone or the right someone, it was just too cliche and silly, but this made her think maybe they were right. There was a strange sort of metallic sound at which they sadly ended the kiss and Mordion grinned as it was the Bannus attempting an ahem.

Martellian sighed and said, “Stop that, they’re allowed to kiss and should. It’s good for them.”

“What do you mean by that?” The Bannus gave them all a look of confusion mixed with pomposity. Artegal winked at Vierran, as he made quite sure that their hosts weren’t looking into that particular area at the moment.

Vierran was always impressed at how people simply listened to him, Mordion could be the same way and she would be soon. The other four would stop when she spoke and make sure others did as well, but she wasn’t able to command yet. That wasn’t the point at the moment, she wanted to see hear the rest of the argument. Martellian was trying to explain that Mordion and Vierran were trying to be happy and learning how to be together which took time and they could take that time whenever they needed it. As she listened, Vierran realized that though the subject of the argument had changed, the style truly hadn’t though Hume and Yam were now properly Martellian and the Bannus.

The Bannus was looking put upon and Vierran turned into Mordion’s chest to hide her grin which wouldn’t help. Mordion pulled her into a hug and whispered, “We’ll find another time. We wouldn’t want him to break anything.”

At that Vierran started giggling because the Bannus for all his improvements was still very much Yam in her mind at times and a complainer when anyone had to fix him. She looked up at Mordion as the Bannus and Martellian had gotten into a discussion of the merits of public displays of affection and how they could help with solidifying a public image. Though they were quickly transitioning into something that bordered on an argument as they began going through history. The Bannus had a long list of examples that he was just beginning on as Vierran decided that was enough of that and said, “I think that we should find out the gate progress and rescue Artegal. There was a dull look about one of our hosts. We wouldn’t want him to fall asleep as there isn’t a comfortable chair nearby.”


End file.
